


Just Another 4:30am Adventure

by hallelujah99



Series: Fatherhood [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, In Love, M/M, Married Couple, fathers, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99
Summary: A private moment between Cyrus, TJ, and their newborn baby.(Do not need to read other stories in the series to understand)





	Just Another 4:30am Adventure

It's just past 4:30 in the morning when TJ and Cyrus wake up. It's not exactly a rare occurrence, Elisana is only 3 months old and has a sensitive tummy. To TJ's surprise, he feels Cyrus next to him, rolling out of bed. 

"Baby, I got her, you go back to sleep," TJ tells his husband as he also climbs out of bed. Cyrus had just started going back to the clinic part time and had to work in the morning, TJ wanted him to be well rested so he could be fully present for his patients. Cyrus had other ideas, though. "You'll be with her all day, you need your rest now!" At this point, they were both headed out their bedroom door towards the nursery, and it's evident that this will be a team effort. Cyrus pulls TJ in for a quick kiss in the hallway before they open the door to a screeching Elisana. 

Cyrus approaches the crib first "oooh that's a lot of spit up" he says. Like clockwork, TJ grabs a new onesie and a washcloth while Cyrus brings Elisana over to the changing table. While Cyrus changes her and gets her cleaned up, TJ checks on 4-year-old Emory and 1-and-a-half-year-old Easton, both sleeping soundly in their own rooms. 

TJ rejoins Cyrus and Elisana just as Cyrus finishes buttoning her onesie. Cyrus pulls the crying baby into his arms and kisses her head while he gently rocks her, and even though it's been 4 years that TJ has watched Cyrus hold their babies, he can't help but feel overwhelmed with love for this beautiful man. 

He wraps one arm around Cyrus's shoulder and one around Elisana. "I can take it from here, you can sleep, my love."

"No, sweetheart, I'm really not all that tired, and I wanna spend some time with her," Cyrus assures TJ. 

"I'm not tired either..." TJ tells him. It's strange, really, that they could be wide awake before 5am, especially considering they were both up a few times in the night with Elisana.

"Wanna go to the couch?" Cyrus asks, and TJ leads the way. 

TJ sits on their large couch, and Cyrus sits in between his legs, TJ wraps his arms around Cyrus's waist and gently strokes Elisana's arms as Cyrus continues to cuddle her and coo to her. 

"Shhhh, Elisana, shhh, miss Elisana Joy, you're okay, daddy and papa are here baby girl, you're alright sweetheart."

Eventually, Elisana drifts off to sleep, but the two men remain on the couch, Cyrus pressed comfortably against TJ, just enjoying the rare private moment with their youngest baby. 

TJ kisses the side of Cyrus's face, and Cyrus leans down to kiss TJ's tattooed upper arm. "When do you think you'll add Elisana to that?" He asks. 

TJ's tattoo is almost a quarter sleeve, an abstract design entwined with music notes for his parents, and twin symbol for him and his sister. Below the design were three bands of words:

"Cyrus Noah"  
"Emory Rose"  
"Easton Daniel"

"I don't know, I was kinda thinking about it though, maybe when I get it done, we could take Emory, and she could get her ears pierced while we're there."

Cyrus hummed nervously. "Do you really think she's ready for that though? Doesn't it hurt?"

"I mean, yeah, but it's not unbearable. And you know she's tough as nails" TJ reminds him, giving him a little squeeze. "Besides, you know she really wants to and... bodily autonomy and all that." 

"I know, I know, it's just.... she's our little girl, you know? I don't wanna put her through that pain. And you know we're going to have to be the ones washing the piercings out twice a day."

"Yeah, but it's gotta be easier than listening to her ask for it sixteen times an hour," TJ said, and Cyrus chuckled. "Fair point."

TJ gently places a few kisses to Cyrus's cheek before they settle into a comfortable silence. 

As the sun starts to peak through the window, Cyrus carefully stands up, and TJ follows him. They each place a kiss on Elisana's head before setting her in her crib. 

"Know what we haven't done in forever?" Cyrus says as they leave the nursery. "Hm?" TJ hums, holding his hand out to Cyrus, who grabs it. 

"Just danced in our room, the two of us." Dance parties were a tradition of theirs, dating back to when they had first started dating, and continuing throughout. Emory and then Easton had joined them at their last several. It was time for one, just the two of them. 

TJ closed their bedroom door, and Cyrus turned to him, humming an indistinct tune. TJ smiled, Cyrus was asking for him to sing while they danced. He was more than happy to.

"What song were you thinking, Underdog?" 

Cyrus grinned excitedly. "Do you remember the very first time we had a private dance party where you sang to me?"

Instead of answering, TJ wrapped his arm around Cyrus's waist and began to sway with him. "We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January" he sings. 

"This is our place, we make the rules" He continues, and Cyrus has to chuckle at that. When TJ had first sung him this old song, 18 years ago when it had come out, the line seemed more metaphorically true- as two young boys navigating the early stages of their relationship. Now, as grown men, dancing in their own home, with three children they made rules for, it hit in a whole new way. 

"And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear. Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?" Again, they are both carried back in time to when their relationship was fresh when knowing someone for 20 years wasn't even conceivable. 

"19 and a half years" Cyrus whispers. It had been just about that long since the day TJ had helped Cyrus get that chocolate-chocolate chip muffin. 

"What about preschool?" TJ counters. Though neither of them had any memory of that time, there was a framed letter from Cyrus to TJ hanging in their bedroom, written when they were four years old in the same preschool class, and found in storage two years after they started dating. 

Cyrus rolls his eyes and smiles, and TJ continues singing.

"Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home  
You're my, my, my, my lover." 

They continue swaying, occasionally breaking to spin one another (Cyrus can finally do it without tripping…most of the time). TJ's soft singing is the sweetest music Cyrus has ever heard. The early morning sun bathes their room in a soft, golden glow, and TJ is the most beautiful art Cyrus has ever seen. And even after 6,672 mornings as lovers, it's their favorite one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and especially comments would mean so much! <3


End file.
